Where Love Finds You
by GoddessOfVenus
Summary: Hace unos años, Mina Aino miró en una cafetería llena de gente al hombre con el que quería pasar el resto de su vida. Le dejó su número, pero él nunca llamó. Después de todo ese tiempo, ¿podrá Mina finalmente descubrir a "el único" por el que ha estado esperando? O, después de varias citas a ciegas, ¿dará su corazón a alguien más? (Nuevo capitulo cada sábado)


**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes pertenecen a _Naoko Takeuchi_

 _Adapatacion "Where Love Finds You" de Marilyn Gray_

* * *

 **Capitulo I: Chances**

* * *

 **Minako**

Hace nueves años, en un rincón pintoresco de la ciudad, conocí a mi marido y no lo había visto entonces. Todo el mundo me dijo que siguiera adelante, nunca lo vi de nuevo, pero no pude. Si lo hiciera, me arrepentiría por el resto de mi vida.

—¿Lo has entendido? —dijo un hombre alto, de ojos azules.

—Lo siento. ¿Le gustaría un café con leche de soja? —Miré a mi alrededor. Cada día miraba a mí alrededor, esperando que él caminase a través de la puerta y dentro de mi corazón.

—Sí, por favor.

Otro día, otro día normal de mi vida sin él.

—Aquí tiene —dijo Lita, mi empleada más querida y mi amiga más excéntrica, mientras le entregaba al hombre su café con leche—. Vamos, Mina. Piensas en el Sr. Perfecto de nuevo, ¿verdad? Lo digo con amor, pero en realidad, tienes que darte cuenta de que esto es ridículo.

Me apoyé en el mostrador y examiné a las parejas felices que había en la cafetería, algunos anillos, algunos dedos desnudos, todo sonrisas.

—Ya me estoy haciendo mayor Lita. Ya acercándome a los treinta años. Estar sola no es lo que tenía en mente para mis veinte años, y mucho menos para los treinta.

—Mírate. —Agitó su mano enfrente de mí—. Eres dueña de tu propia cafetería con éxito, sin un título universitario, eres hermosa por dentro y por fuera, y has logrado mucho más en la vida que la mayoría de la gente que he conocido, sin importar la edad. Tienes todo lo necesario si me lo preguntas, ¿y sabes cuántos hombres cruzan a través de esta puerta y te dan esa mirada? No es que no tengas opciones.

—Lo sé. —Garabateé en el bloc de notas que estaba en frente mío—. Todo esto, la cafetería, las cosas que hago, no es realmente tan especial como tú lo piensas, no es algo que tomo por sentado en todo. Sé que hay hombres que se han interesado en mí, pero no son él. Tengo que esperar todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

—Tú, amiga mía, eres tan idealista como supones. ¿Qué pasa si ese hombre ya está casado?

—No puede ser.

—¿De verdad crees en las almas gemelas, eh?

—En realidad no. Sólo creo que es el único para mí y si está casado con otra persona ahora, bueno, no puedo casarme con otra hasta que no lo sepa a ciencia cierta.

Después de que la última pareja se marchará de _Chances_ , mi pequeña cafetería, la limpié y apagué las luces. Otro día y uno nuevo que esperar con interés. Cerré la puerta y una mancha de color blanco, llevada por el viento, cayó cerca de mis pies. Allí, en el arrugado recibo, el tesoro de una persona se convirtió en la basura de alguien más. Lo mismo que me había sucedido.

Cogí el recibo y busqué un número de teléfono, pero sólo vi recuerdos. Suaves hebras fluyendo de la tinta se cerraron en mi número de teléfono. _Mi nombre es_ _Mina_ _. ¿Llámame alguna vez? 610-555-2949._

Todos estos años me dije que no podría haber encontrado el recibo, alguien lo recogió y lo lanzó lejos, pero a veces dudé de mí misma y de los años de espera. Empecé a creer que estaba tan loca como todos los demás pensaban. Tal vez él cogió el recibo, y lo tiró a la basura ahí mismo, mientras que se reía con sus amigos sobre la chica número quinientos ochenta que intentó convertirse en su novia.

Dieciocho. Sólo dieciocho años en ese momento.

Me alejé de la cafetería y miré a los ojos a las personas que pasaban junto a mí. Tanta gente, tantas posibilidades de encontrar el amor, ¿por qué tengo que creer en una sola persona?

Mi teléfono sonó.

Golpeé el silencio sin sacar el teléfono de mi bolso y me senté en un banco con vistas a un pequeño parque en el centro de la ciudad. Los árboles acariciaban el aire con sus dedos, mientras que me apartaba el pelo de los ojos y consideré darle a otro hombre una oportunidad.

—Te harás mayor sin él —dijo mamá.

—Una vez que llegues a los treinta —me dijo mi hermano, Artemis—, todavía sola, te arrepentirás de toda esta tontería.

Sólo una persona creía en mí. Mi querida amiga Rei. Las mejores amigas desde la escuela primaria. Nos solíamos vestir y fingir casarnos con nuestros animales de peluche. Ella es todo lo contrario de mí en todos los sentidos, pero la única cosa que siempre teníamos en común era nuestro amor por el amor. Queríamos encontrar el amor, la estancia en el amor, y evolucionar en el amor, y nos gustaría esperar una eternidad para encontrar a la única persona que podría hacer de ese viaje la mejor aventura que podría ser.

Cuando finalmente subí por las escaleras hasta mi apartamento una melodía suave interrumpió mis pensamientos típicos. Seguí la melodía y vi una ventana abierta. En el segundo piso, un hermoso edificio histórico con cortinas blancas soplando en la brisa de verano. El piano marcaba con la melodía el tiempo de mi vida. Sombría, pero dramática. Las cortinas se mecían con la canción.

Tela blanca adornando, al igual que el vestido que solía llevar. Sí, había momentos en los que consideraba que los años de espera con el tiempo podrían escoltarme por el pasillo a una vida de soltería.

Lo consideré. Muchas veces.

Las notas del piano resonaron conmigo otra vez. Más profundo, todavía suave y lento. Cerré los ojos e imaginé mi violín en mis brazos, moviéndose conmigo, con el piano en la calle.

Adelante y atrás, adelante y atrás.

Me levanté y abrí la puerta de mi edificio. _Es el momento_ , pensé. Necesito considerar avanzar por el hombre que puede que nunca conozca.

* * *

 **Seiya**

Mis dedos siempre sabían dónde ir en el piano. Es como si estuviesen conectados a mi corazón cuando mi mente no podía envolverse alrededor de lo que sentía. No soy uno de esos chicos. No me siento en un lugar y proceso mis pensamientos a lo largo de todo el día, analizando cada cosa que entra y sale. No me malinterpretes, analizo la vida a mi alrededor, solo que no mi propia vida. No es una de esas cosas donde simplemente quiero saber. Está bien, ¿a quién estoy engañando? Tal vez no pienso demasiado, pero hay algo en el piano que me ayudaba a procesar las ideas de una manera un poco más pacífica.

Así que, me sentaré frente a esas teclas y le permitiré a mis dedos decirme lo que no quería saber. En esa húmeda noche de verano, ventanas abiertas, la brisa inspirándome a tocar, me senté en el comedor de nuestro apartamento. En ese pequeño rincón en la ventana, mi piano me esperaba, cada día venía fielmente y me sentaba durante un rato. Hoy, miré las teclas durante unos minutos, entonces cerré los ojos y lo dejé venir.

Algunas veces encontraría letras, otras no. Esta noche no podía encontrar palabras, solo sabía que estaba solo y cansado de eso.

—Seiya —dijo Yaten desde la otra habitación—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa con la deprimente canción?

—Está donde yo estoy en este momento. —Mis dedos continuaron al rozar las teclas, encontrando su lugar en el piano y mi vida—. Justo donde estoy.

—Bueno, espero que no esté dónde vas.

Reí en voz baja e intercambié el ritmo a _Lean on Me._

—¿Mejor?

—Quédate ahí. Al menos esta canción tiene un poco de esperanza en algún lugar por ahí. —Yaten apareció al lado del piano y cantó conmigo.

Terminamos de alborotar alrededor y Yaten se giró hacia el consejero.

—En serio, Seiya, de verdad necesitas dejar de vivir en tu mente y vivir un poco. Tienes mucho esperándote. Una gran vida, grandes negocios, una preciosa novia que quiere casarse mañana contigo. ¿Qué más podrías pedir?

—Sí. Es solo que todos mis patos no están en una línea nítida. Están dando vueltas en círculos buscando sus plumas.

Me golpeó la espalda y me marché, entonces dijo desde el baño—: No pienses en la vida más de lo que la vives. Ya estás contento.

—¿Contento? —Entré en el baño mientras Yaten silbaba alguna Cresta alrededor de su boca—. Ahora tienes treinta y uno. Vamos a decir que encuentras una chica mañana, te casas al año siguiente, entonces comienzas a tener niños en dos años, tendrás cuarenta años con niños pequeños, y eso no es contar con algunos buenos momentos solo para ti y la chica.

—Seiya. Deja de pensar en tanto y solo vive. Estás perdido en este momento porque estás demasiado ocupado para pensar en el mañana.

—Sí. —Me alejé y puse un pie en la entrada, mirando alrededor de la habitación en la que pasó los últimos cinco años—. Esta es solo una cama vacía.

Yaten saltó en el fino colchón.

—Oye, dormiré aquí si estás solo.

—Levántate, hombre.

Me lanzó un beso y se hizo un ovillo debajo de las mantas.

—En serio. Siempre encuentras una forma de ser molesto en el momento que estoy más molesto que cuando tú lo estás.

—¿No es ese el punto? —La sonrisa de Yaten ilumina la habitación—. Ilumínate, Seiya. Solo ilumínate, toma un profundo respiro, y sé consciente de todo lo que ocurrirá cuando sea el destino.

—¿Alguna vez te preguntas el "qué pasaría si"?

—No, pero recuerdo la última vez hablaste sobre eso.

—Todo funcionará. Todo funcionará.

—Dices eso incluso cuando todo está cayéndose a pedazos.

—Perspectiva. Es todo perspectiva. —Yaten entró en el pasillo y despareció en la esquina—. Oye, puedes pedir prestadas mis gafas si quieres.

Otro amanecer. Otro día para pensar en el siguiente día. _Yaten tiene razón_ , pensé. Necesitaba calmarme y vivir por una vez.

¿Cómo podría estar pensando esto antes de que incluso abriera los ojos?

Mi sol se levanta más tarde que el de muchas personas.

Poseer mis propios negocios hacía la vida más fácil en ese sentido. Programaba todos mis trabajos durante la tardía mañana, tardía tarde, porque soy bastante nocturno como me pongo y me gusta dormir un poco.

A Yaten le gusta decir que vivo dos vidas. Una, como el chico que pinta casas. Y la segunda, el chico que se sienta en su habitación toda la noche y escribe deprimentes canciones que nadie escucha más que él mismo.

Imagino que es verdad. No es que sea intencional o algo. Escribo canciones porque eso me ayuda a procesar por lo que estoy pasando, y, bueno, hay alguna otra persona que quiere escucharlas.

Yaten es un buen amigo, de verdad. Nos conocimos en un baile de bienvenida cuando nuestras citas nos abandonaron e incluso trabajamos juntos en una cafetería local después del instituto. No tenemos mucho en común, pero eso es lo que es genial en nuestra relación. Somos verdaderos hermanos. Lo molesto con mis pensamientos analíticos sobre platos de papel, y él me molesta con sus alegres bombillas que nunca se apagan.

Es el globo en mi vida y yo soy el peso que evita que se vaya volando a las nubes. Y en otras formas él es lo mismo para mí. A veces pensaba que necesitaba encontrar una mujer como Yaten ya que es el único amigo que he mantenido durante tantos años, pero al mismo tiempo, siempre he querido a alguien como yo, alguien que me entienda como Yaten nunca lo hará.

Después de una ducha rápida y un tazón de Raisin Bran, me marché al trabajo.

Durante el camino, pasé de nuevo por la cafetería. A la que nunca entro. La que tomó el lugar de la de Yaten y en la que solía trabajar. _Chances._ El nuevo propietario lo llamó _Chances._

Miré el reloj en mi camioneta.

Me puse a un lado de la carretera y revisé el exterior de la tienda. Eh, es una perdida, pero ¿por qué no? Apagué el auto, exhalé y abrí la puerta.

¿Por qué no puedo ser normal?

La cafetería parecía agradable. Mejor de lo que se veía cuando yo trabajaba ahí. El curso de que el dueño se preocupó por el dinero y solo por el dinero, por eso hizo todo tan barato como le fue posible.

El dulce olor del café me despertó un poco más mientras entraba. Me encantaba la fotografía y el arte en las paredes. Me recordaba mucho al trabajo de Yaten, solo que no tan único. Yaten fusionaba la realidad con la imaginación. Me detuve frente a una fotografía de una morena con cabello largo. Solo podía ver su espalda, pero me encantaba la forma en que el sol golpeaba contra su cabello y hombros, realzando la belleza de una mujer con tanta simplicidad.

El sonido de cucharas colgando y el olor del café me condujo a la caja registradora.

—¿Puedo ayudarle? —dijo una guapa chica tatuada con una sonrisa.

—Sí, déjame ver. ¿Algo que me recomiendes?

—Todo. —Su sonrisa se amplió—. ¿Le gusta lo frío o caliente? ¿Dulce o algo un poco diferente?

—Oye, ¿por qué no probar algo diferente hoy por una vez?

—Bien, ¿qué tal una sorpresa?

—Suena bien. Podría usar una sorpresa ahora.

—Bien, deme unos minutos.

Pagué por mi bebida misteriosa y deambulé por la tienda de nuevo. Con que extrañeza muchos recuerdos vivían aquí. Se sentía como el ayer.

Me senté y miré el nombre de la tienda, escrito en cursiva en la ventana. Vi el lugar convertido en _Chances_ justo hace un año, pero nunca me interesó. Quería que permaneciera el mismo. El cambio me recordaba al extremo de una carretera, una carretera por la que debería haber viajado hace años.

—Aquí tiene, señor. —La joven golpeó el mostrador y sonrió a la copa de papel que escondía el líquido secreto.

—Gracias. —Cogí la mezcla helada y tomé un sorbo—. Guao. Lo diferente es bueno. Entonces, ¿qué es?

—Es una mezcla Vietnamita. Realmente única. Amarga, dulce, salada todo en uno.

—Sí. Guao. Definitivamente diferente.

Su risa llenó la vacía cafetería.

—Encantada de conocerte.

Un rápido intercambio de despedidas y unas pocas miradas alrededor de la tienda después, regresé a mi camioneta y pensé que tal vez "la única" realmente no existía. Tal vez no debería haberme prometido con Serena y avanzado en mi vida.

* * *

 **Minako**

U na camioneta roja salió de la plaza de aparcamiento en frente de _Chances_. Aparqué detrás de ella y corrí adentro.

—¿Todo bien esta mañana? —dije a Lita.

—Perfecto. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Bien. Siento llegar tarde. Necesito los cheques para depositar, luego tengo que hacer un rápido viaje al banco y a Target. Volveré después de eso.

Ella me entregó el sobre de cheques.

—Sabes, realmente está bien si no estás aquí todo el tiempo. Puedo manejarlo, los otros chicos pueden manejar la situación. Está bien tomar un descanso a veces.

—¿Qué es un descanso?

—En serio. ¿Por qué no te tomas el día libre y vas a un parque o algo así? ¿Un museo? ¿Cómo vas a conocer a alguien si te quedas en la cafetería el resto de tu vida?

—Sabes por qué hago esto.

—Mina, ve a alguna parte. Sal y haz algo. Hoy mismo.

—Tal vez mañana. Volveré en un momento.

Lita trabajaba allí tanto como yo lo hacía, tratando de ahorrar dinero para su propio pasteleria. Le pagué también como mi manager para ayudarla un poco. Me encanta ver a la gente crear sus propios negocios y hacer algo que les gusta.

Ella me ayudó mucho, también. Fue más allá de lo esperado. E incluso escuchó mis broncas personales sobre la vida y el amor. No podría haber pedido más.

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Lanzando mi bolso sobre el mostrador, le sonreí a Lita—. Realmente estoy empezando a creer que estoy loca. Quiero decir, estoy bastante segura de que he perdido por completo el juicio en este momento.

—Justo ahora estas comenzando a volver a la realidad, ¿eh?

Ella se echó a reír cuando exhalé y me hice un café.

Las campanas en la puerta interrumpieron mis pensamientos. Miré al otro lado de la habitación y lo vi. Sólo otro no él. Otro no él con un anillo en el dedo.

Después él ordenó su café y se sentó junto a la ventana, susurré para que sólo Lita pudiera oírme.

—Está bien, estoy lista.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Creo que sí.

—Está bien, antes de que cambies de opinión haré que esto suceda. Pero sólo por lo que sé, ¿qué te hizo querer hacer esto ahora?

—Estoy loca, Lita. He perdido por completo el juicio. Voy a tener treinta pronto. Mi única meta en la vida… bueno, lo único que realmente me importaba… era casarme, tener hijos, acurrucarme con mi amor y ver una película. Me estoy quedando sin vida. ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de encontrar al elegido?

—Bueno, según tú, las posibilidades son escasas, pero vale la pena la espera. ¿Ahora estás diciendo que no es digna la espera?

—Nunca va a venir, Lita. —Las campanas sonaron de nuevo. Una feliz pareja entró por la puerta. Mano a mano, manteniendo mis sueños—. Nunca va a venir.

—Muy bien. —Ella movió los dedos y alegró la habitación con su peculiar sonrisa—. Me puedes llamar Cupido. Voy a encontrarte un marido.

—Suena… prometedor.

* * *

 **Seiya**

Esta vez me senté en el piano y me negué a tocar de la forma en que me sentía. En su lugar, toqué de la forma que quería sentirme y esperé que se volviera realidad. Alegres y divertidas, mis manos se movieron por el piano mientras sacaba las palabras de mi futuro y cantaba mientras que éstas venían a mí.

Antes de que lo supiera, mi canción se confundió con la canción _I Guess That's Why They Call it the Blues_ de _Elton John._

La puerta del apartamento se abrió y cerró. Pasos complementaron mi canción como rápidas palmaditas en una caja. Yaten permaneció a mi lado, zapateando el pie, cantando a lo largo.

—Riendo como niños, viviendo como amantes…

Dejé de tocar y me puse de pie. Yaten entró en el comedor y lo seguí. Fotografías en blanco y negro, enmarcadas y matizadas, me recordaban la vida más allá de las cosas bonitas por las que me preocupaba.

—¿Eso es nuevo? —pregunté a Yaten, señalando la fotografía en color colgando sobre el sofá—. ¿Ahora terminas con la moderna mujer con paraguas?

—Sí, es nuevo. ¿Te gusta?

Me pongo más cerca de la fotografía y analizo el césped.

—Es solo una imagen de césped, hombre. ¿Qué me estoy perdiendo?

—Mira más de cerca, pero no analices demasiado. Sabes cómo es con la música. Si piensas demasiado en las letras consigues algún significado extraño que nunca existió.

—Sí, entiendo eso, pero todo lo que veo es césped.

—Tienes razón. Es solo césped. —Yaten sonrió—. Y la imagen del verano.

—Cierto. —La luz gris insinúa una bienvenida para mí. Pongo las manos detrás de mi cabeza y golpeo el pie por la canción de _Elton John que_ todavía sonando en mi mente—. Creo que necesitas colgar cuadros con imágenes en lugar de hacerlos con la cámara.

—Probablemente tengas razón, pero me gusta el color. —Se sienta en la silla frente a mí—. El de blanco y negro aquí comenzó a abrumarme, en especial con tu deprimente música cada día. Además, mi amiga es realmente buena y decidimos enseñarnos el uno al otro. Va a mostrarme cómo trabajar con la cámara, y yo voy a mostrarle cómo usar un pinces para capturar la misma imagen.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando con ella? Suena como que los dos pasan mucho tiempo juntos. ¿Sin cosas románticas sucediendo como que le sostuvieras la mano y mostraras cómo pintar esas preciosas hojas de hierba?

Yaten rió y se crujió los nudillos. La típica señal de que está incómodo, pero no quiere mostrarlo.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa? ¿Te gusta o qué?

—Sé que suena a locura, pero somos solo amigos.

—¿Solo amigos? ¿Eso significa que te gusta, pero que ella no está interesada? —Sabes mis sentimientos en el tema. No estoy interesado y ella sabe eso. No creo que esté interesada. En realidad, si las cosas no funcionan contigo y con Serena pensé en engancharlos a los dos en una cita a ciegas.

—Nah, sabes cómo me siento sobre ese tipo de fuentes artísticas.

—Exactamente. No puedo lidiar con esos tipos. Demasiado emocional.

Sonrió y se alejó. El clásico Yaten. Le gusta tener la última palabra, y siempre algo sarcástico. Uno, dos, tres, señales al sarcasmo.

Nada.

—Guao. ¿Ni una última palabra de Yaten hoy?

—Demasiado cansado. Voy a ducharme y ver una película. ¿Tocas?

—Claro. Tocaré una deprimente canción mientras te duchas.

—Eres un buen amigo. Siempre sabes cómo mantener la diversión en casa.

—Oye, bienvenido.

No sabes lo que es, pero cada vez que Yaten quería ver _Braveheart_ sabía que algo estaba pasando. No es el tipo de hablar sobre sus sentimientos. Estoy seguro de que hago lo suficiente por ambos. Todo permanece dentro de él, como una profunda fuente que ocasionalmente muestra sus verdaderos colores cuando alguien lleva algo de agua.

Ese discurso climático del personaje de _Mel Gibson._ Siempre me atrapa también. Me hace querer ir y hacer algo. Algo importante. Lo cual principalmente me lleva a escribir otra canción para nadie.

Los créditos pasaron. Yaten cerró los ojos.

Hundí mi cesta en la fuente y di un estirón.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando en el mundo de Yaten?

Silencio en la fuente esta noche.

Otro estirón.

—Oye, a veces ayuda saber que también te deprimes.

Abrió los ojos.

—No estoy deprimido.

—¿Entonces qué? Solo una palabra para describir el misterio en el que estás.

—¿Recuerdas cuando tú y Kakyuu rompieron?

—Esa no es una palabra y eso no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—Verdad. Estoy llegando ahí.

—Bien, lo recuerdo. Por supuesto. ¿Qué pasa con eso?

—¿Recuerdas cuando te devolvió el colgante y sentiste que perdías todo en esa única acción?

—¿Por qué estamos hablando de Kakyuu? Los romances de instituto no pueden estar relacionados a esta época de nuestras vidas.

—Esa noche me llamaste. Todavía no podía averiguar qué hacer con la universidad. Si quedarme o ir.

—¿Qué tiene que ver esto con algo?

—Hombre, tienes la paciencia de un niño de cuatro años. Voy a llegar ahí.

Le hice señas para continuar.

—Esa es la primera vez que jamás te escuché llorar. La última, también.

—Sí. No era un sollozo. Simplemente me calcé un poco. Continua.

—Bueno, antes de ese día nunca pensé demasiado en el amor o el matrimonio. Disfruté la vida de soltero. Tal vez solo disfrutaba de la atención, no lo sé. Pero pensé en "la indicada". Sabes que antes siempre bromeábamos sobre eso, alguien auténtico, esperando por ti ahí fuera en el gran mar de peces. Entonces conociste a Serena, casi de inmediato.

Asentí.

—Bueno, después de eso, he estado en la búsqueda del significado de mi vida. Los amigos siempre me preguntan sobre arte o música, diciendo que necesito poner mi talento a trabajar y hacerme famoso. Sabes, antes de que me llamaras ese día creía que la fama sería el mejor camino en mi vida.

—Entonces, ¿cómo que mi ruptura cambió tu vida?

—No lo hizo. —Se puso de pie y estiró la espalda—. Solo me hizo darme cuenta de que quería una mujer y que sacrificaría mi vida para encontrarla.

—Bien…

—¿Qué?

—No entiendo la hierba en la imagen sobre mi cabeza, y puedo decir que en realidad tampoco veo a dónde vamos aquí.

Se rió.

—Todo tiene que tener algún punto de lógica para ti, ¿verdad?

Imagino que ese es el por qué se llama blues. Todo este tiempo en mis manos, pintar interminables casas para eternas parejas casadas, podría haber sido tiempo pasado con mi esposa. Yaten la esperó. Se sacrificó por ella. Lo que sea que eso significara. Y lo hizo con disfrute. ¿Cómo incluso es eso posible? Puedo entender a esos chicos que les gusta mirar todo en el menú y seguir regresando al buffet por algo nuevo, pero ¿los chicos como nosotros que en realidad queremos una mujer agradable con la que sentar cabeza?

Ves, aquí es a donde mi naturaleza analítica me ata y me golpea hasta la muerte. Tantas personas a mí alrededor, mayormente otros hombres, pero oye, algunas de mis amigas mujeres también se vuelven muy cínicas. Creen que la vida está llena de un puñado de elecciones y que solo tenemos que escoger las buenas, mejores, o la mejor. Ninguna persona perfecta para nosotros. Solo buena, mejor, o la mejor. Podemos situarnos por lo bueno, o podemos esperar alrededor aguardando lo mejor y terminando solos hasta que tengamos cincuenta años.

No estoy convencido.

Ahora, estoy seguro de que la vida está llena de opciones. No hay duda de eso. Las opciones son lo único, no obstante. Y mi humilde opinión… cada elección que hago me conducirá a la indicada, a la única, en el momento adecuado. El único problema es que no puedo averiguar cómo saber con seguridad cuando la he encontrado. ¿Ya lo hice?

Me destrozó cuando Kakyuu me devolvió el colgante. Veinticuatro años con el mundo en mis dedos. Pensé que lo tenía todo. Chica preciosa, amor del instituto, gran vida. Y todo se desmoronó al suelo cuando sus pies se giraron por la esquina de la ciudad una última vez.

Lo hice. Lo admitiré. Creí que ella era la indicada. Ahora, lo sé mejor. Nunca habría funcionado. A ella le gustaba la atención, a mí me gustaba sentarme en los laterales. A ella le gustaba fumar cigarros, a mí me gustaba tirarlos a la basura. Ahí es donde mis cínicos amigos me llevan. Dicen que creamos a la indicada fuera de quien quiera que sea de la que se supone que nos enamoramos. Ya ves, la vida está llena de elecciones. Toneladas de ellas. Cada día despierto. Elijo a qué hora despertarme y comenzar mi día. Entonces, elijo si parar y coger un donut o ir directamente a trabajar. A cualquier lugar, todo el tiempo, elijo. Constantemente.

Y creo, sinceramente, que todas estas opciones hacen una diferencia. Un día, mis elecciones me conducirán a un altar, donde habría tenido que permanecer de pie mientras mi esposa me sonreía desde las grandes puertas de madera.

Algunas personas respondieron: ¿qué pasa si tomas las decisiones equivocadas?

Y ahí es donde me detengo. No lo sé. No sé si estoy loco. No sé si la vasta mayoría de personas situándose para el bien tienen razón.

Pero, al menos por ahora, todavía creía en una. Solo en una.


End file.
